Air Raid
Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Air Raid is the fourth episode of the second season of Plants vs. Zombies Plush and the twenty-fourth overall. It aired on January 17, 2016. Synopsis It's WAR! Dr. Zomboss has issued a 1v1 battle against Gatling Pea. However, whilst this happens, the other zombies are making a trio of attacks on the ground. With Threepeater on their side, things could improve for the plant team. Plot The episode begins with Gatling Pea announcing to some of the plants that he is going to face Dr. Zomboss in a 1v1 Air Raid. He turns down both Lightning brothers, but accepts Pumpkin for support. Elsewhere, Arnold is ready to kick butt, only for him to ask where Zomboss is. Suddenly, Zomboss shows up in a clown car, announcing that this is war, and that he is going to fight Gatling Pea to see who has the better set of... nuts. Buckethead Mummy declares that Zomboss said a potty word, to which the latter cues Monstro to come in an attack Buckethead. Zomboss reveals that not only Monstro is back, but the rest of the Basement Boys are here. Zomboss then announces how the assault is going to turn out: Buckethead: '''Coney, Ed, Zombotany 1 and 2, and Ducktube. '''Head Zombie: Newspaper, Hambone, Wilhelm, Disco, and Norm. Arnold: '''Little Munchkin Oompa Loompa Dude, Jocky, Ra, Pirate, Duckweed, and Guitar Guy. When Snorkeler and Bolbi ask why they won’t participate in the raid, Zomboss replies to the former that his aquatic preferences wouldn’t be very useful, and to the latter that he’s just stupid. The EEE’s would be used as ammunition, and the Basement Boys would be to do whatever they please. Meanwhile, Bloomerang and Peashooter argue over leadership roles, with Peashooter finally relenting and letting Bloomerang choose the waves. When Bloomerang ends up setting up his defenses (Bonk Choy' as the leader, with Snapdragon, Wall Nut, Split Pea, Blover, and Chomper assisting), the plants managed to take out everybody but Head Zombie. Head Zombie manages to sneak around the plants' setup, causing their plan to disintegrate. Wall Nut miserably tells Bloomerang that Head Zombie got into the house. '''Results: Zombies Victory' The second wave (consisted of the Pult Brothers vs Buckethead's wave) revolves Buckethead sending his troops out to attack, but before they can make much progress, they are bombarded with cups of Jello. Coney humorusly asks for blue-flabored Jello (and gets his wish). Unable to combat the plants, the zombies retreat, resulting in a victory for the Pult Brothers. Result: Plants Victory Elsewhere, Jalapeno complains that they have been flying for over three hours now. Gatling Pea acknowledges this and stops at a rest stop. Threepeater greets the plants, with Gatling Pea requesting for water, Pumpkin craving for Cheetos, and Jalapeno...V8. Pumpkin questions whether it would make Jalapeno a cannibal or not, with the latter responding with an "Erm...not really." (they are Plants after all). Threepeater asks if they could join the ride, with Gatling Pea reluctantly complying, much to the former's joy. On the ground, prior to the third wave, the plants briefly bicker before Pirate Zombie swoops in, beginning the battle. Pirate Zombie is the first to fall, with the zombies subsequently trying to use brute force to get through. However, the strategy ends up failing, primarily due to Fume Shroom and the Puffshrooms' coordination. When Duckweed tries to flee, Paco drops the Pumpkin Bomb on him, with Coney throwing five knives at the pumpkin, resulting in Duckweed getting decapitated. Result: Plants Victory Back on the air, Gatling Pea and Zomboss face off, with the former opening up with his quadruple pea attack. Zomboss uses the EEE's, only for most of them to miss. Gatling Pea starts to struggle, with Threepeater briefly being substituted. The plant trio are effective in causing trouble to the Zombie mastermind, but they end up out of the battlefield because of their leg. Gatling Pea switches back, only for Zomboss to throw a wrench and successfully hit, weakening the former's airship. Pumpkin takes in several EEE's before falling. The Zombie genius decides to use explosives, only for Gatling Pea to retaliate by sending Jalapeno into Zomboss' airship, resulting in the mastermind getting defeated. Result: Plants Victory Head Zombie shows up with an ugly, pink car, stating that this was the best he could muster with two bucks. As the duo leave, Zomboss tells the purple zombie he left a few presents for his birthday. Gatling Pea, on the other hand, muses to himself about the victory he strived for, but the fact that the war isn't over doesn't mean that he, or the plants should let their guards down. Characters Plants * Gatling Pea * Threepeater * Jalapeno * Pumpkin * Peashooter * Bloomerang * Cabbage-pult * Kernel-pult * Melon-pult * Wall-nut * Paco * Fume Shroom * Puffshrooms * Sun Shroom * Lightning Reed * Lightning Roger Zombies * Dr. Zomboss * Head Zombie * The EEE's * Buckethead Mummy * Jocky * Ed * Newspaper Zombie * Arnold * Little Munchkin Oompa Loompa Dude * Norm * Coney * Hambone * Duckweed * Guitar Guy * Snorkeler * Bolbi the Imp Basement Boys * Monstro * Gemini * Duke * Larry Jr. Script Air Raid/Transcript Trivia * This episode is a nod to the PVZ DS minigame Air Raid. * The Basement Boys reappear in this episode since The Control Point. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Episodes Category:Videos Category:Content from LuigiFan00001